Entspannung? Nööö!
by Maylinn
Summary: Ok da ich ein Motorradfreak bin, dürft ihr nicht logisch denken. zwei Mädchen reisen in die Vergangenheit und treffen unsere süßen Ritter. hach ich mag Zeitreisen!


Ähm also meine Geschichte fängt in Schottland an, das ist bei den meisten FF von King Arthur so, wie ich gelesen hab, also wird das schon so stimmen.

Ich hoffe sie wird gut, kann aber natürlich nichts versprechen. Die Geschichte hat den Ablauf des Films der jedoch durch die Mädchen ein wenig durch einander gebracht wird! (zeitverzögert -)

Ritter: Arthur, Galahad, Gawain, Lancelot, Tristan, Dagonet, Bors

Hauptcharakter: Mellenia 18 Jahre und Elena ebenfalls 18 aus Deutschland machen Urlaub in Schottland. (Sind Abiturienten aber is eher Nebensache)

Nebencharakter: Larissa

**Ferien. Endlich Entspannung? Eher nicht!**

In der Stille der saftig grünen Landschaft kamen tiefe Motorengeräusche zum Vorschein, sie waren laut und Ohrenbetäubend. Kurz gesagt, zwei Motorräder zischten auf der etwas abgenutzten Landstraße entlang. Eines war hellrot und das andere hellgrün. Sie waren auf dem Weg zu den Steingebilden (Stonehenge), einer der Touristenatraktionen die seit einiger zeit nicht mehr gezeigt wurden.

Angekommen stiegen zwei Mädchen von den Maschinen. Sie hatten passend zu ihren Motorrädern farbliche Anzüge an. Ihre Rucksäcke waren fest um die Taille geschnallt damit sie sich nich während der Fahrt doch noch lösen konnten. Mellenia (grünes Motorrad) nahm ihren Helm ab. Ihre Langen blond gelockten Haare lösten sich aus dem Helm und wehten im Wind. Sie sah zu ihrer Freundin mit den braunen Haaren herüber die sie böse anfunkelte.

"Wirklich Mellenia ich finde das nicht richtig, wir dürfen eigentlich gar nicht hier sein, noch dazu mit den Bikes, ich bin noch ziemlich unsicher damit!"

"Ach hab dich nich so, ich lass mir nich meine Ferien versauen nur weil so ein Reiseführer nicht das hält was er verspricht, und wenn du nicht genug übst wirst du nie mit den anderen mithalten können. Du hast deine Fahrerlaubnis jetz schon ein halbes Jahr lang und fährst immer noch in dem Schneckentempo."

"Und was tun wir wenn uns jemand beklaut?"

"Elena würdest du bitte die Klappe halten, wozu sind wir im Taekwondokurs. Denkst du das ist zum Zeivertreib oder was! Außerdem wer sollte uns beklaun hier ist niemand!"

Elena ging zu Mellenia die sich die Steingebilde etwas genauer ansah, diese blieb aprobt stehen als sie etwas bemerkte.

"Was ist?" wollte Elena wissen.

"Da ist was eingeritzt, ob das auch Touristen waren?"

"Ne Mel das waren bestimmt irgendwelche Ritter von vor 1500 Jahren ist doch wohl logisch oder!" stichelte Elena.

"Mach dich nicht immer lustig über mich, sonst erzähl ich dir nie wieder was ich träume! Ich hab mir sogar Aufzeichnungen gemacht."

"Schon gut! Kannst dus lesen?"

"Sieht aus wie L.M."

"Bestimmt irgendein Liebespärchen was sich hier verewigt hat meinst du nicht?"

"Hmm… ICH WEIß ES!….. Love Maschine!" erklärte Mellenia mit breitem grinsen.

Und mit einem platsch hörte man Elenas Hand auf die Stirn klatschen." Oh man Mel!"

"Was n?"

"Wolln wir gehen?" fragte Elena hoffnungsvoll denn ihr war dieser Ort nicht geheuer.

Doch Mel hatte es sich bereits auf dem Platz in der Mitte der Steine gemütlich gemacht und starrte in den Himmel.

"Was machst du denn es wird Nebelig, wenn wir noch länger hier bleiben, finden wir den Rückweg nicht mehr!"

"Ja gleich, ich will mir nur was wünschen, mach du auch… Na los!"

Nach ein paar Minuten rappelte sich Mel auf und nahm sich etwas Himbeerbrause aus dem Rucksack. Als sie fertig war setzte sie sich wieder den Helm auf und Elena tat es ihr nach. Die Motoren starteten und schon waren sie wieder unterwegs, nur dass sie vor lauter Nebel keine Strasse mehr fanden. Es waren schon manchmal welche da, nur waren das ehr Sandwege gewesen. Nach einer halben Stunde hielten sie an.

"Elena hast du eine Ahnung wo wir hier sind? Ich glaub ich hab den Überblick verloren."

"Toll, ich hab dir gleich gesagt du sollst dich beeilen jetz haben wir uns verfahren."

"Hast du dein Handy mit? Schau im Netzreiseführer da war eine Landkarte drinnen!"

Elena tat wie ihr gesagt und nahm ihr Handy…

"Kein Empfang, ich komme nicht einmal ins Internet."

"Und was jetzt?"

"Wir fahren zurück zu den Ruinen!"

Gesagt getan, Mellenia war so sauer das sie immer schneller wurde… wo waren diese blöden Ruinen jetz hin. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts standen dort Pferde direkt vor ihr. Mellenia riss das Bike herum und brachte mit einer riesigen Halbkreisspur das Motorrad zum stehen. Elena war langsamer gefahren und bremste neben Mel ab.

Die beiden hatten außer den Pferden nicht bemerkt dass nah an einem Feuer ein paar Männer standen, sie hatten Schwerter in der Hand und sahen allem Anschein aus wie Ritter.

Mel stieg ab und nahm den Helm ab.

"Scheiße wo kamen die den her!" fluchte Mel.

"Wieso fährst du auch so schnell ich hab dir tausendmal Gesa…"

Aber Elena sprach nicht zu ende ihre Augen waren nicht mehr auf Mel gerichtet.

Mellenia hatte sich schon auf eine Standpauke bereit gemacht deswegen wunderte es sie umso mehr dass sie so schnell vorbei war.

"Wer seit ihr?"

Kam eine Stimme aus Elenas Richtung. Mel drehte sich um und auch ihr Mund stand nun offen.

"Antwortet!" kam es von einem anderen Mann der gerade sein Schwert wegsteckte. Er hatte kurzes gelocktes Haar was sein Gesicht kleiner machte.

"Wir.. Wir haben uns verfahren wisst ihr wo die Landstraße ist, hier hat man kein Netz…"

"Mel! Ich glaube nicht dass die wissen, was das ist!" antwortete Elena nervös.

Die Männer kamen näher und nahmen die Waffen runter.

"Ich bin Elena und das ist Mellenia."

"Hey Gawain schau an was wir da haben!" schrie ein etwas dickerer mit Glatze.

Ein Mann mit langen blonden Haaren kam zu ihnen, er hatte einen Kratzer auf der Wange und wischte sich das Blut mit dem Arm ab, an dem er wohlgemerkt eine Rüstung trug.

Er staunte nicht schlecht als er die Mädchen in diesen merkwürdigen Sachen sah. Solche Kleidung hatte er noch nie gesehen.

" Es ist ziemlich gefährlich hier allein zu reisen, das hier ist Piktenland." erklärte dieser

"Wer seit ihr?" wollte Mel nun wissen und stellte sich fast schützend vor Elena.

"Ich bin Bors, das sind Gawain und Galahad." erklärte der dickliche.

Der eine mit dem Namen Galahad pfiff nun in Richtung Wald.

"Warum tragt ihr Männer so komische Rittersachen? Ist das hier Karneval oder so?"

Die Männer dagegen hatten die Frauen, in so engen Sachen und noch dazu in Hosen, noch nie gesehen. Was das normalste gegen diese Dinger auf denen sie gefahren waren war.

"Was bei Gott ist das?"

Wollte Galahad wissen, er näherte sich Mels Bike uns berührte den Sitz.

"Hey machste es Kaputt, kannst es bezahlen!"

"Arthur, Lancelot, Dagonet, Tristan hier rüber!"

"Was Arthur und Lancelot?" schrie Elena aus.

"Ihr verarscht uns!" kam es von Mel. Worauf Arthur mit seinen restlichen Rittern dazu kam.

"Woher kennt ihr unsere Namen?" wollte Arthur wissen.

"Alter das ist ein Märchen… El hab ich irgendwas Falsches gegessen oder so!"

" Und woher seid ihr?"

"Ähm Deutschland." antwortete El kurz.

"Wo liegt Deutschland?" wollte Tristan wissen. "Ist das auch im Piktengebiet?"

"Pikten? Äh Moment mal von welchen Jahrhundert sprechen wir hier eigentlich?" fragte Mel.

"5 Jahrhundert" Schoß es aus Els Mund.

"Na dann!"

"Ich bin Arthur! Wir sind in Richtung Süden unterwegs, aus dem Norden kommen die Sachsen mit ihrem Heer, wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr mit uns ziehn. Wir müssen noch einen Auftrag erledigen."

"El du bist doch hier die lebende Enzyklopädie, könntest du mir bitte sagen was hier abgeht?"

El zog sie von den Männern weg. Diese sahen sich die Mädchen etwas genauer an.

Gawain und Galahad hatten gefallen an ihnen gefunden.

"Ich hab noch nie solche Weiber gesehn!"

"Ich hab noch nie Weiber mit solch losem Mundwerk gesehn!" meinte Galahad grimmig.

Lancelot kam hinzu, er hatte einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Hey Lancelot die kriegst du nicht dafür sorg ich." erklärte Gawain aufstachelnd.

"Noch nicht!" erwiderte Lancelot mit einen versteckten lächeln.

Galahad rollte mit den Augen und entfernte sich was die beiden nicht verstanden.

Von jeher waren Gawain und Lancelot hinter jeden Rock hinterher gewesen. Das kannte man schon.

Während die beiden Wetten abschlossen, erklärte Elena Mellenia was hier anscheinend vor sich ging.

"Sieht so aus als wären wir in der Vergangenheit gelandet aber wieso weiß ich auch nicht. In der Zeit kämpfen die Sachsen und die Römer um Britannien, wobei Britannien eigentlich schon zu Rom gehört wenn man die Pikten außen vor lässt."

"Toll irgendwie hab ich mir das schon gedacht. Das heißt also ÄRGER"

"Aber das ist… rein wissenschaftlich betrachtet gar nicht möglich!" drängelte Elena.

"Solln wir neben denen her fahren!" lenkte Mellenia ab, sie hatte eine Vermutung was hier vor ging jedoch wollte sie es vorerst für sich behalten.

"Anscheinend schon! Aber Mel ich will das du eins weißt!"

"Was?"

"DU BIST AN ALLEM SCHULD!"

Gerade als die beiden anfingen zu streiten wurden sie gestört, ein Falke hatte sich auf Elenas Arm gesetzt, er fiepste sie an und lies sich von ihr kraulen.

Tristan wollte gerade auf sein Pferd steigen, als er mitbekam das sein Falke weg war. Er sah sich um und blieb bei El stehen.

Das hatte er noch nie erlebt. Normaler Weise gehorchte der Falke nur ihm und lies sich noch nicht einmal etwas von den anderen Rittern sagen, geschweige denn berühren.

Wie konnte das sein.

"Ui ist der süß!" schrie Mel auf.

Arthur unterbrach und verkündete dass sie weiter ziehn würden. Mellenia und Elena entschieden sich mit zu kommen. Was nicht ganz einfach war denn sie mussten langsam fahren.

"Was sind das für Pferde!" rief Bors knurrend. Wobei die Motorengeräusche ihm eine unnatürliche Gänsehaut verschafften.

"Keine Ahnung aber das sieht fantastisch aus. Stell dir vor wie schnell wir unsere Aufträge erledigt hätten, wenn wir so etwas gehabt hätten." antwortete Dagonet fasziniert.

Wie konnten Frauen solche Technik besitzen. Woher kamen sie. Was für ein Land beherrscht so ein Fortschrittliches Wissen. Arthur und Lancelot ritten neben her auf ihren Pferden, keiner sagte etwas. Die Neugier war da, nur wollte keiner anfangen mit Fragen bis Arthur erklärte dass es nicht mehr weit sei. Mel konnte es nicht lassen und fuhr fort.

Elena blieb bei den anderen, sie wusste dass ihre Freundin ein ungestümes Gemüt hatte. Nur konnte man ihr dies nur schwer abgewöhnen.

Eine viertel Stunde später erkannte Mel ein Dorf, der wirklich prunkvolle Teil war ummauert und außerhalb arbeiteten die Bauern. Sie fuhr näher und als sie bemerkte dass die Bauern verwirrt und ängstlich waren stieg sie vom Bike und nahm ihren Helm ab.

"Hi! " rief sie vorsichtig.

Ein Kind kam angerannt und blieb vor Mel stehen. Mit großen braunen Augen sah sie Mel an. Diese kniete sich hin und hielt ihr ein Bonbon hin.

Dann holte sie sich selbst eins und nahm es in den Mund. Das Kind tat es ihr nach. Anscheinend schmeckte es denn sie griente Mel gerade zu an.

"Ich habe gehört das Sachsen auf den Weg hier her sind. Wenn ihr noch ne Weile leben wollt solltet ihr eure Sachen packen und in Richtung Berge ziehn."

"Woher wollt ihr das wissen?" fragte einer der Bauern ungeduldig.

Er vertraute der Frau nicht, immerhin kommt sie an und bringt als wäre es selbst verständlich schlechte Nachrichten mit, noch dazu in diesen merkwürdigen Gewändern.

"Ein paar Ritter haben es uns erzählt!"

"Uns?"

"Mir und meiner Freundin! Wir haben sie unterwegs getroffen. Arthur oder so."

"Arthur!"

Plötzlich rannte er ins Dorf und Rief die anderen zusammen zum packen. Die anderen folgten ihm.

Ein paar rannten hektisch umher. "Man die Typen müssen ja schlimm sein!"

"Sie lassen niemanden am Leben!" erklärte eine Stimme. Es war Lancelot, er war ihr nachgeritten. Mel hatte sich umgedreht, er saß auf seinem schwarzen Pferd und blickte auf sie herab.

"Niemanden?"

"Nicht einen, Der Anführer, Cedric macht noch nicht einmal vor seinen eigenen Leuten halt, sollte sich jemand von ihnen ihm in den Weg stellen."

"Bevor Elena mir von den Sachsen erzählt hat, konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen dass sie mal so schrecklich gewesen sind."

"mal!" harkte Lancelot nach.

"Unwichtig! Ich hab nur laut gedacht das ist alles."

"Kommt ihr und eure Begleiterin aus reichem Hause?"

"Äh könnte man meinen aber für unsere Verhältnisse eigentlich nicht!"

"Wie meint ihr das?"

"Da wo wir herkommen ist das ganz normal!"

Ein paar Soldaten hatten die Aufruhe bemerkt und schlugen nun auf ein paar Bauern ein um sie zur Ruhe zu bringen.

"Bleib hier!" befahl er Mel. Und schon ritt er auf die Soldaten zu und zog eins seiner Zwillingsschwerter und schlug dem einen in den Rücken, der andere bemerkte Lancelot und lies seine Waffe fallen.

Kurz darauf kamen die anderen Ritter und Elena. Arthur ritt vor das Tor der Mauer und forderte die Familie deren Anwesen es war mit ihnen zu kommen, denn es war ihr Auftrag gewesen sie zu schützen. Als erstes kam ein Junge heraus und gab sich als Alecto, Sohn der Herren zu erkennen. In erster Linie ging es dem Bischof und dem Papst von Rom um ihn.

Arthur blickte sich um und erblickte Elena die einem alten Mann der mit Ketten gefesselt ausgepeitscht worden war, etwas Wasser einflösste. Er näherte sich ihm und fragte die Bauern warum er das verdient hatte.

"Er hat unseren Herren gebeten uns etwas mehr von unserer Ernte abzugeben. Er behält fast alles für sich um es zu verkaufen .Ich beiß mir Vor lauter Hunger schon in den Arsch. Sagt…. Spricht er denn wirklich unmittelbar für Gott!

Arthur zog sein Schwert erklärte den Bauern das jeder Mensch seit seiner Geburt ein freier Mensch sei, zerschlug die Ketten und befahl den Bauern dem Alten zu helfen.

"Was tut ihr da!" beschwerte sich der Vater des Jungen Marios Honorius, als er auch heraus trat, in seinem feinen weißen Gewand.

Arthur erklärte mit einem herablassenden Blick dass sie mit zu kommen haben. Denn ohne diese Familie könnten seine Ritter nicht nach hause reiten.

Mellenia hatte sich neben Lancelot gestellt, sie fühlte sich in seiner Nähe besser, doch bei diesem Eckel der seine Bauern leiden lies kam ihr fasst das kotzen. Sie hielt ihren Helm fest umklammert so dass ihre Hand innerlich schon anfing zu pochen. Elena fing den gierigen Blick des Jungen ein der sie interessiert ansah.

Das konnte sie nicht fassen, der Knirps war wahrscheinlich grad fünfzehn Jahre alt.

"Ein Lehrling des Kardinals!" flüsterte Gawain ihr ins Ohr.

"Und dann schon so notgeil? Ich würde sagen er strebt den falschen Beruf an!"

"Oh nein im Gegenteil, genau das macht einen Kardinal aus meine Liebe!"

Sagte dieser und entfernte sich wieder von ihr.

Eine Weile später wollten sie losreisen als die Ritter bemerkten das zwei Mönche eine Tür zumauerten.

Arthur lies die Tür unter Protest von Marios öffnen. Lancelot, Gawain, Arthur und Dagonet gingen hinein und kamen nach einer Weile mit einem kleinen Jungen der einen gebrochenen Arm hatte und einer schwachen Frau wieder heraus. Sie wurden Gefoltert weil sie nicht dem römischen Volk angehörten. In dem Kerker hatte es nach mehreren verwesenden Leichen gerochen. Folter Geräte hingen an den Wänden und Käfige mit Leichen verursachten diesen Geruch. Der Vater von Alecto, war der Meinung gewesen, das diese Menschen es nicht verdient hätten zu Leben weil sie den falschen Gott verehrten.

Arthur gab ihr etwas Wasser und sogleich kam die Frau Marios Honorius um ihr zu helfen.

Mellenia und Elena kümmerten sich um den kleinen Jungen, als Mellenia sah wie der Herr auf seine Frau einschlug weil diese der Frau geholfen hatte. Gerade als Arthur Marios wegstoßen wollte, zog Mel ihn eins mit ihrem Helm über. Der Mann viel zu Boden und bekam Nasenbluten. Gerade als er sich rühren wollte hielt ihm Arthur sein Schwert an die Kehle.

"Wie kannst du sie nur Schlagen du Arschloch!" schrie Mel ihn währenddessen an. Dagonet hielt sie zurück. Und Arthur sah sie verwundert an.

"Er ist eben gegen meinen Helm gelaufen kann doch mal passieren oder?" verteidigte sie sich.

"**Mel!" **rief Elena lachend.

"Was denn…. **Er sollte nur aufpassen dass er nicht noch gegen meine Faust läuft!"**

Schrie diese ihn an. Gawain schubste Lancelot an und versuchte sich das lachen zu verkneifen, was ihm nur schwer gelang.

"Wenn wir erst in Rom sind werdet ihr euren angemessenen Lohn dafür erhalten Arthur!" erklärte dieser Arthur als ihm seine Soldaten aufhalfen. Er warf Mel einen verräterischen Blick zu und stieg in seinen Karren.

Die Trommeln der Sachsen waren immer deutlicher zu hören und als Dagonet und Bors die Mönche in dem Raum eingesperrt hatten in dem sie bleiben sollten ritten sie los in Richtung Osten, über die Berge.

In der ersten Nacht in der sie halt machten, fing es an zu schneien.

Mellenia und Elena hatten im Zelt von Guinivere der Frau die gerettet wurde Schutz vor dem Wetter gesucht.

"Arthur…" stammelte Guinivere vor sich hin.

"Was ist mit ihm?" wollte Mellenia wissen.

"Er ist zur hälfte Britannier und zur hälfte Sarmate!" erklärte Guinivere fasziniert.

"Ist das schlimm!" fragte Elena als sie ihr den Rücken gewaschen hatte.

"Er ist… etwas Besonderes."

"Hat er eigentlich das Schwert Exkalibiur! " entwich es Mellenia rasch.

" Davon habe ich noch nie gehört. Ist das ein besonderes Schwert?"

"Na eigentlich ist es eine Legende aber ich hab gehört das Arthur es als einziger würdiger König aus einem Stein heraus ziehen kann. Stimmt doch oder El?"

"Naja dann müsste es Merlin aber auch geben!"

"Ihr kennt meinen Vater!"

"Merlin ist dein Vater? Krass"

Nach einer weile waren Guinivere und El eingeschlafen, doch Mel träumte wieder diese merkwürdigen Dinge, seit dem ersten Traum hatte sie sich Notizen in einem Heft gemacht, denn einzelne Träume hatten für sie einfach keinen Sinnvollen Zusammenhang gebildet. Als sie erwachte hatte sie höllische Kopfschmerzen und zwang sich auf zu stehen. Sie lief nach draußen, zu ihrem Bike. Sie wühlte in ihrem Rucksack nach Aspirin und wurde auch fündig. Die Himbeerbrause in der einen und die Tablette in der anderen als Lancelot auf sie zukamen.

"Halt mal bitte!" sprach sie und drückte ihm die Brauseflasche in die Hand um die Schachtel wieder einzupacken.

"Was ist das!"

"Nur was zu trinken, ich hab Kopfschmerzen und brauch ne Schmerztablette!"

"Das hilft?"

"Meistens schon ja!" Mellenia hatte schon oft nach diesen Träumen Tabletten genommen, es gehörte schon dazu.

Mel nahm neben ihrem Bike auf dem Boden platz und legte die Tablette in ihren Mund. Lancelot setzte sich neben sie gab ihr die Flasche mit der roten Flüssigkeit und sah sich Mel an. Mel öffnete sie mit einem Zischen und trank ein wenig aus der Flasche.

"Auch was!" stachelt sie, doch er wies mit einem Kopfschütteln ab.

"Schmeckt aber lecker!" erklärte sie Schultern zuckend. Gerade als Mel aufstehen wollte packte er sie an den Armen, drückte sie an einen Baum und küsste sie zärtlich, Mellenia versuchte ihn weg zu schubsen was nicht ganz einfach war, eine Weile verharrten sie in dieser Position . Er löste sich langsam von ihr und lies sie los.

"Stimmt!" antwortete er kühl während er seine Lippen ableckte, Mellenias Faust war dabei sich zu ballen, als sie beschloss ihm so eine zu scheppern, jedoch kurz davor kam Gawain dazwischen, Lancelot erblickte ihn und verschwand wieder in Richtung Lagerfeuer. "Was sollte das denn jetzt!" sprach sie Gawain an.

Nun zuckte Gawain unwissend mit den Schultern.

"Hey ihr habt ne Wette zu laufen hab ich recht!"

"Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte er unschuldig.

"Tu doch nicht so ihr beide seit doch so was wie Weiberhelden!"

"Keine Ahnung was du meinst!"

"Ach ja! Was wäre wenn du gewinnst?" fragte Mel nun.

"Gewinnen! Jetz wo dus weist ist da keine Herausforderung mehr aber… vielleicht komm ich drauf zurück!" grinste er und verschwand.

Die nächsten Tage zogen sie weiter durch Täler, Landschaften und Berge. An manchen Tagen war es unnatürlich Warm. Marios machte ständig ärger. Arthur und Lancelot wussten dass er etwas plante nur behielten sie ihn währenddessen im Auge.

Elena und Mellenia gingen eines Mittags zum Fluss als sie rast machten, um sich zu waschen. Ein paare Soldaten hatten sich hinter den Bäumen versteckt. Die Ritter hatten nur darauf gewartet dass etwas passieren würde und ohne dass die Soldaten etwas bemerkten schlichen sich Galahad und Tristan an sie heran. Ein schnitt und die Kehle des ersten war durch. Galahad bevorzugte dagegen das Schwert in den Bauch stechen und zu drehen. Nicht grad lecker aber schmerzvoll. Nachdem sie fertig waren flüsterte Tristan…" Galahad das waren alle komm wir gehen!" Tristan ging vor. Gerade als Galahad gehen wollte kam Elena aus dem Wasser. Und obwohl sie einen Bikini an hatte konnte er seinen blick nicht von ihr lassen. Die langen braunen Haare schmiegt sich an ihren Körper als wollten sie nie wieder abstand nehmen.

"Hey Mel hast du das auch gehört!"

"Was?"

"Da hinten hat was geraschelt!"

Galahad erschrak und verschwand im Gebüsch.

"Du irrst dich da war nichts!"

Zwei Tage marschierten sie weiter ohne Rast denn die Sachsen saßen ihnen knapp mit ihrem Heer im Rücken und Trommelten ihnen die Ohren voll. Elena fuhr neben Lancelot und Artur her als Arthur Mellenia suchte, diese war abseits stehen geblieben um in ihrem Rucksack zu kramen.

"Was hat sie?" wollte Arthur plötzlich wissen und sah El fragend an.

Elena blickte sich zu ihr um, anschließend öffnete sie ihren Sichtschutz.

"Sie hat Träume!" erklärte sie betrübt.

"Träume?"

"Ja. Alpträume! Jede Nacht."

"Was hat das damit zu tun?" warf Lancelot genervt ein.

"Sie hat ständig starke Kopfschmerzen, deswegen nimmt sie auch immer Aspirin ein!"

"Du meinst diese Tabletten!" entgegnete Lancelot nun nachdenklich.

"Was für Träume hat sie?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber sie macht sich Aufzeichnungen oder so in der Art weil die Träume ihr einzeln keinen Sinn ergeben zu scheinen!"

Mellenia hatte sich derweil wieder aufs Gefährt geschwungen und war hinzugekommen.

"Was ergibt keinen Sinn?" wollte sie nun wissen.

"Ach nichts, Ich finde nur es hat keinen Sinn den Sachsen andauernd zu entfliehen meinst du nicht Arthur!" lenkte Elena ab und war Arthur dankbar das er nickte.

"Warum sehen wir sie uns nicht einmal an El?"

"Was? Wieso?"

"Ich renne nicht gern weg ich will sie sehn, wenn du nicht mitkommst fahr ich allein."

"Nein kommt nicht in frage was wenn sie uns abschießen?"

"Du bist Feige! Will sonst keiner mitfahren? Auf meinem Bike sind wir schneller!"

"Nun ich würde gern mal mit fahren." kam es von Gawain.

Er war hinter ihnen geritten und hatte sie belauscht wobei er Lancelot einen Blick zu warf.

Sie hielten an und die Ritter bildeten einen Kreis.

"Elena könnte Gawain deinen Helm haben?"

"Gawain fahr lieber nicht mit ihr sie fährt schrecklich schnell!"

"Machst du dir etwa sorgen um mich?"

"Uuuuhhh El und Gawain!" meinte Mellenia und nahm El den Helm aus der Hand.

"Hier aufsetzen und Sichtschutz runter!"

"Keine Sorge ich will sie nur aus der Nähe sehn!"

"Nähe? Das heißt bei dir Händeschütteln Mel!"

"Wer nicht wagt der nicht gewinnt!"

"Also Gawain setz dich rauf…. Ok aber du musst dich festhalten!"

"Wo denn!"

"Um meine Taille wo sonst ach ja und die Füße da rauf!"

"Fertig? Ihr wartet hier!"

Schon fuhren sie los.

"Elena glaubst du wirklich die Sachsen könnten sie so leicht erwischen?"

"Oh glaub mir Arthur, um die Sachsen mache ich mir keine Sorgen! Ich mache mir ehr Gedanken um Mellenia, du kennst ihren Fahrstil nicht!"

" Du meinst, das abbremsen vor unseren Pferden war noch nicht das schlimmste gewesen?"

"Nicht im entferntesten! Da sieh es dir doch an…."

El zeigte mit dem Finger auf Mellenia die mit Gawain der hinter ihr saß den Berg entlang Preschte.

Sie hatten locker hundert Sachen drauf.

"Hat sie schon einmal einen Unfall gemacht?"

"Nein aber in unserer Clique sind schon oft welche mit ner Herzattacke nachhause gegangen."

"Wenn du mich fragst…." meinte Lancelot mit einem schmunzeln im Gesicht und blickte zu Mellenia

"….fährt sie ganz gut!"

"Fahr mit! Und dann sag das noch mal!" entgegnete El mit eingeschlagenen Armen.

In der Zwischenzeit bemerkte Mel das Gawain locker ließ.

Sie griff nach seinen Armen und schlug sie enger um sich.

"Festhalten, ich will mir nicht das Geheule von El anhören wenn dir was passiert."

Gawain genoss es mit zu fahren, so schnell, so leicht wie ein Falke im Sturzflug.

War das ein Traum oder einfach nur ein Wunsch der Freiheit der wahr zu werden schien.

"Da sind sie! Ich fahre näher heran, ich will sie sehen und setz dich vorher ab ok!"

"In Ordnung" meinte Gawain kurz und sah über ihre Schulter.

Wie kam sie nur mit den ganzen Schaltern klar. Schon das Geräusch würde ihn nerven.

Aber es gefiel ihm seine Arme um ihre Hüfte zu schlingen ohne einen Grund dafür erfinden zu müssen.

Mel wusste dass sie nicht auf etwas schießen würden, was sie nicht kannten.

Sie fuhr gerade wechs auf sie zu. Die Sachsen blieben stehen. Es waren mehrere Hundert. Ein Mann in einem Mantel und langen blonden Haaren und Schnurrbart schritt vor und sah ihnen entgegen. Er wusste nicht wer das war aber es war mutig sich so nahe an sie heran zu trauen.

Mellenia blieb etwa fünfzig Meter vor dem Sachsen Herr stehen mit einem Bremsen das das Gras mit samt seinen Wurzeln heraus riss und wegschleuderte.

Der Anführer der Sachsen lies einen seiner Bogenschützen vorkommen und zeigte mit seinem Finger auf Mel. Sie hatte Gawain vorher am Rande des Waldes ausgesetzt um ungestört das zu machen was sie wollte.

Der Anführer schrie heraus fordernd: "Wer seid ihr!"

Mel nahm ihren Helm ab und ihre Haare flogen so gleich im Wind umher.

Er schickte den Bogenschützen wieder zurück nach hinten, als Zeichen das er nichts zu befürchten hatte.

"Sag mir Weib, gehörst du zu diesem Arthur von dem ich schon soviel gehört habe!"

"Was wäre wenn alter Mann!" schrie sie lächelnd zurück.

"Nun, das wäre sicher nicht der beste Tag für dich!" meinte er ernst.

"Tja nur die harten komm in Garten!(blöd oder ?)

Ich wollt mir nur mal ansehen wie die Sachsen aussehen die Britannien einnehmen wollen!"

"Und sind deine Erwartungen erfüllt?"

"Nein ihr seht bemitleidenswert aus!"

Er winkte den Bogenschützen wieder vor und Mel setzte mit einem Lächeln ihren Helm wieder auf.

"Zeig ihr, wie bemitleidenswert wir sind!" meinte er kurz und sah Mel nach.

Sie startete den Motor und fuhr langsam an, dann, als der Bogenschütze anlegte beschleunigte sie und fuhr eine Riesenkurve als der Pfeil sie schliff, lies sie den Motor aufheulen und fuhr nach einem Blick zum Anführer der den Bogenschützen tötete zurück in den Wald.

Sie näherte sich Gawain und hielt, dieser sah dass sie verletzt war und sah sie irritiert an.

"Nich schlimm, steig auf!" antwortete diese gleich.

Zwei Stunden später hatten sie ihren Trupp eingeholt.

Elena rannte zu Mellenia und sah das sie verletzt war, doch statt sie zu trösten schlug sie auf die Wunde der Schulter und meckerte:" Selbst schuld hab ichs dir nicht gesagt! Gawain alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Mel gab ein jammern von sich und kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Ja sie hat mich abgesetzt bevor sie hin fuhr sie wollte die Sachsen von nahem sehn." erklärte er und nahm den Helm ab.

"Wir machen hier rast" erklärte Arthur und lief zu Lancelot der vom Pferd sprang.

"Wieso!" fuhr ihn Mellenia an.

"1. Bist du verletzt und 2. Werden die Sachsen vor morgen früh nich hier eintreffen!"

"Aber…"

"…Kannst du es nich einmal so hinnehmen?" Meckerte Elena wieder und ignorierte Mel.

Elena lief zu Arthur und Lancelot und beachtete Mellenia nicht weiter.

Mel wurde wütend und schritt auf Elena zu.

"Sagmal hast du irgendein Problem?" schnauzte Mellenia El an.

"Ja du bist mein Problem… ständig muss alles nach deiner Nase gehen, es ist dir völlig egal wenn andere dabei zu schaden kommen du bist total egoistisch, ist dir das schon mal aufgefallen!"

Mellenia war geschockt so etwas von ihrer besten Freundin zu hören. Und es bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augen. Die beiden störte es nicht im Geringsten das die Ritter alles mitbekamen.

"Wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen, ich würde nie etwas tun was die andere in Gefahr bringen würde… vertraust du mir etwa nich!" schrie nun Mellenia.

"Das ist ja das Problem, wie soll ich dir denn vertrauen wenn du immer wieder solche total bekloppten Aktionen startest!" meinte El und deutete auf Mels verletzte Schulter.

"Es ist doch nichts passiert es blutet nur n bisschen…. naja mehr als sonst!"

"Werd endlich erwachsen …"

Schrie Elena und lief an Mellenia vorbei.

Die tränen kullerten Mel übers Gesicht und sie wollten und wollten nicht aufhören zu kommen.

"Verdammte Scheiße!" murmelte sie, lief in den Wald hinein, setze sich an einen Baum und versuchte die Tränen wegzuwischen.

War es wahr was Elena sagte? War sie egoistisch? Darüber hatte sie nie nachgedacht.

Einer der Ritter schritt nach einer Weile auf sie zu und hockte sich zu ihr runter.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Lancelot und begutachtete die Tränen die über ihr Gesicht liefen.

"Spielt das ne Rolle!" antwortete Mel patzig.

"Ja wenn du nur heulst bist du eine Last und wir können dich hier lassen!"

"W-Was?"

Meinte er das ernst? Vor lauter Schreck vergas sie zu weinen.

Ihre Augen wanderten an ihm hoch.

Die Rüstung verdeckte seine Brust und diese wiederum die Zwillingsschwerter die auf seinem Rücken befestigt waren. Seine rechte Hand lag auf seinem Knie. Sie sah stark aus und die andere lag nahe an ihrem Bein gerade so als wolle sie Sie berühren.

Sie blickte nun in sein Gesicht, der Bart lies ihn ernst aussehen. Doch so sah mellenia ihn nicht. Sie hatte ihre coole gelassene Maske gerade nicht auf, er sah sie in einem Verletzbaren Moment, so dass sie sich unwohl fühlte und schüchtern zu Boden sah.

"Was ist, es kommt ja gar kein Spruch!"

"hm… schwer zu glauben aber mir fällt grad nichts ein!" stotterte Mel mühevoll heraus

"Du bist sprachlos? das gefällt mir…!"

"Äh du weißt dass eure Wette aufgeflogen ist Lancelot!" stellte Mellenia klar als sie bemerkte was er wollte.

"Die wette hat mich nicht wirklich interessiert." meinte Lancelot und sah ihr in die Augen.

"Gleich als ich dich das erste Mal sah bekam ich dich nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf!"

bemerkte er, von Tränen konnte er nun nichts mehr in ihrem Gesicht erkennen.

Sie starrte ihn an und konnte ihre Augen nicht von ihm nehmen, seine Stimme klang so verständnisvoll ganz anders als sonst. Er legte seine Hände neben ihre Knie auf den Boden um sich abzustützen und näherte sich ihr.

"Wa- was tust d…"

"shh…" mahnte er und begann sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Es kam ihm in den Sinn wie Elena gesagt hatte was für schreckliche Träume Mel gehabt hatte Nacht für Nacht… könnte er da so gelassen bleiben wie Mel immer herüber kam? Mit seiner Hand berührter er sanft ihre Wange und wischte eine verbliebene Träne weg.

Mellenia erschrak erst doch hatte sie sich von ihrem Kummer getrennt und wollte nur diesen Augenblick genießen und so erwiderte sie seinen Kuss.

Immer schneller schlug ihr Herz mit jedem Zentimeter den Lancelot sie zu sich heran zog und plötzlich... ein unendlich zarter Kuss begann.

Ihr Puls raste, und ihre Hände begannen zu schwitzen.

Lancelot genoss den sanften Kuss Mellenias und er wollte mehr, ihre Lippen waren weich und geschmeidig ganz anders wie bei den Frauen die er vor ihr gehabt hatte.

Seine Zärtlichkeit breitete sich wie eine Woge reinen Wassers in ihrem Körper aus. Lancelots Lippen waren fordernd und wollten mehr, das spürte sie.

Sie wusste nicht warum, vielleicht um ihren Kummer fortspülen zu können aber sie gewährte ihm den Wunsch.

Mellenia lies ihre Zurückhaltung fallen und erwiderte diesen Wunsch zum staunen Lancelots, und ein verschmitztes Lächeln breitete sich in ihm aus.

"Aua…" entrann es Mellenia, ihre Schulter begann zu schmerzen und sofort löste sich Lancelot von ihr.

"Was ist! Deine Schulter?" fragte er zögernd.

"Fuck sie tut voll weh…"

Lancelot besah sich Mellenias Schulter und wirklich es sah sehr schlimm aus, doch zuvor hatte man es Mellenia nicht angesehen.

Er zog ein Stück Stoff aus seinem Gürtel und verband ihr diese behutsam.

"Danke…" meinte Mellenia und blickte wieder schüchtern zu Lancelot.

Lancelot verlor sich in ihrer Schönheit, sonst war sie so gelassen und kühl doch jetzt war sie ängstlich und zurückhaltend.

War es wohlmöglich das erste Mal für sie? Nein dazu konnte sie zu gut küssen! Diesen Gedanken strich er sofort wieder aus seinem Gedächtnis.

"Wir sollten zurück zu den anderen gehen. Komm…"

Er stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand, die sie nach zögern ergriff und genauso unentschlossen wie sie genommen hatte wieder losließ.

Während dessen überlegte Mellenia wie weit er wohl gegangen wäre wenn ihre Schulter nicht begonnen hätte zu schmerzen.

Sie wurde rot im Gesicht, ihr war so heiß, dabei war es eigentlich eine recht kühle Nacht.

Zurück bei den anderen trennten sich die Wege der beiden.

Mellenia beschloss sich bei Elena zu entschuldigen. Sie näherte sich ihr und umarmte sie von hinten.

"Es… tut mir leid!"

"…"

"Ich hab nie darüber nachgedacht das ich egoistisch sein könnte, aber so bin ich nun mal das weißt du doch!"

Meinte Mellenia, ließ El los und schaute zu Boden.

Elena drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin um, sie hatte schon längst ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt weil sie ihre Wunde nicht verarztet hatte und zu allem übel noch darauf gehauen hatte.

Ihre Augen wanderten zu Mels Schulter und ein lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit.

"Schon gut, ich mach mir nur immer Sorgen um dich… ich hab dich doch lieb!"

Murmelte diese und umarmte Mel liebevoll.

"Aber wie ich sehe hat sich schon jemand um deine Wunde gekümmert! Wer war das!"

"äh… La …Lancelot!" stotterte Mel und lief rot an.

"Du bist ja so merkwürdig schüchtern! Sag bloß das hat ER mit dir gemacht!"

"Komm mit ich erzähl dir alles!" flüsterte Mel Elena ins Ohr und zog sie in eins der Zelte, in dem auch Guinevere schlief.

Lancelot saß mit den Rittern am Feuer und aß ein Stück Fleisch.

Dagonet und Tristan hatten ein Reh erlegt und es über dem Feuer gebraten.

"Man Dago das is ja voll zäh, ich hoffe du erwartest kein Trinkgeld!" rief Bors in die Runde herein. Was allgemeines Gelächter hervorbrachte.

"Wo sind die Mädchen!" wollte Arthur wissen und blickte Fragend in die Runde. Lancelot nahm noch einen Bissen bevor er gemächlich antwortete.

"…Im Zelt!"

"Haben die keinen Hunger?" fragte Gawain und blickte zum Zelt herüber. Tristan sah zu Gawain, es war ihm lästig so zu schlingen wie die anderen, denen es angeblich nicht schmeckte und er antwortete.

"Wer weiß! Ich glaube El verarztet die Wunde von Mellenia. Ich fand die sah recht schlimm aus, die kleine kann echt was ab. Andere Weiber hätten einem gleich die Ohren zugeheult!"

"Ja es hat sie nicht besonders gestört!" meinte nun Dagonet und nickte bewundernswert seinem Stück Fleisch zu.

"Wahrscheinlich hatte sie nicht viel zeit dazu… so wie Elena sie fertig gemacht hat. Alle Achtung und ich dachte El wäre die ruhigere von den beiden aber anscheinend geht es auch andersrum. Stimmt s? **Lancelot!"**

Lancelot erhob seinen Kopf und blickte fragend in die Runde.

"Wieso sollte ich das wissen?" fragte er grummelig, warf einen tödlichen Blick zu Tristan und widmete sich wieder dem essen.

"Ach komm, wir wissen hier alle das du ein Auge auf sie geworfen hast!" beantwortete Arthur kurzerhand die Frage.

"Immer diese Weiberhelden!" murmelte Bors in die Runde.

"Das hat deine Frau auch nicht aufgehalten Bors!" erklärte Lancelot mit einem schelmischen Lächeln.

"So ein vermaledeiter Lügner!" fluchte Bors und betrachtete Lancelot um sein Verhalten zu definieren.

"Wie gesagt, wundere dich nicht darüber dass deine Kinder mir wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten aussehen!"

"Von denen sieht keins so aus wie du, keiner der elf!" schnauzte er rechthaberisch

"12!" fuhr Galahad zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend dazwischen.

"Ach was soll's!" beendete Bors das Gespräch.

Endlich kamen die Beiden Mädchen aus dem Zelt und setzten sich zu den Rittern.

Elena nahm neben Gawain und Galahad platz und Mellenia gegenüber von Lancelot da das der einzige Platz war der noch frei war… neben Tristan und Dagonet.

Es war ihr nur recht gewesen weiter weg von ihm zu sitzen da sie nicht wusste wie sie sich verhalten sollte also tat sie so als wäre nix vorgefallen.

Auch Guinivere setzte sich dazu und aß etwas, die beiden Mädchen hatten sie geweckt.

Mel packte ihren Rucksack und nahm ihren Kalender heraus inklusive eines Stiftes.

"Was wird das!" wollte Tristan wissen und blickte in ihre Tasche in der er nur merkwürdige nicht definierbare Sachen erspähte.

"Ich schreib mir nur was ein!" meinte Mel kurz und widmete sich wieder dem Kalender.

"Du kannst schreiben?" wunderte sich Bors.

"Klar! Du nich?" staunte Mel.

"Könnt ihr etwa auch rechnen?" wollte nun Dagonet wissen.

Guinivere beobachtete alles und blieb still.

"Logisch das lernt man in der Schule, oder ist das was Neues für euch!" entfuhr es Mellenia.

"Mel zu dieser Zeit ist es nicht üblich das zu können." platzte es aus Elena heraus wobei sie sich gleich den Mund zu hielt.

"Oh schuldige! Ich schätze mein Weg ist mit Fettnäpfchen gepflastert." lächelte Mel und kratzte sich unverwand am Kopf."

Die Ritter lauschten einer weile dem Gespräch, sie alle hatten eine leise Ahnung gehabt woher die beiden kamen, doch das war der Tropfen der ihre Vermutungen zum überkochen brachte.

Zu mindest meldete sich Arthur zu Wort.

"Also doch!" meinte er und sah Elena an.

"Was?" versuchte El unschuldig zu fragen.

"Ihr seit also wirklich aus einer anderen Zeit!" bestätigte er.

"Naja das ist so…"

"Ach lass es Elena, sie hams sowieso gemerkt is ja nich grad zu übersehn wenn wir mit zwei Kawasaki Motorrädern herum preschen!" plärrte Mellenia dazwischen.

"Aber!" protestierte El.

"Lass es! Wir sind aus dem Jahre 2005 so jetz seit ihr im Bilde is das so schlimm?" bemerkte Mellenia Schulter zuckend.

"Das sind 1500 Jahre unterschied… und nebenbei hab ich keine Ahnung wie zur Hölle wir hier gelandet sind!"  
fügte sie hinzu.

"Wir haben es schon an Mellenias merkwürdiger Aussprache gemerkt!" meinte Galahad und sah zu ihr.

Die Männer hatten kein Problem damit, im Gegenteil sie wollten mehr wissen und so begannen die beiden zu erzählen.

Von ihrer Zeit, von der Schule von den politischen Mächten die sich auf der ganzen Welt zusammengeschlossen hatten, naja nich alle -.-. Sie erzählten Geschichtliche wichtige Schritte die noch geschehen würden und Elena erzählte besonders viel Physikalischem und Astrologischem Dinge…

Die Erde ist Rund, der Himmel eine Spiegelung des Meeres und das Universum unendlich groß.

"Jaja nicht zu vergessen das wir auf dem Mond waren!" warf Mellenia genervt ein.

"Ihr wart was?"

"Ja ein gewisser Niels Armstrong war… wann war das El!

"1969 -.-"

"Genau 1969 ist er als erstes auf dem Mond gelandet."

"Auf dem Mond? Unglaublich!" staunte Bors.

Die ganze Nacht über unterhielten sich Bors, Dagonet, Galahad, Gawain und Elena.

Tristan war auf seinen Posten gegangen und Mellenia leistete ihm Gesellschaft.

Arthur und Lancelot hatten etwas zu besprechen und gingen im Wald herum laufen.

"Tristan mir is langweilig sag mal wa…"

"Shh…" fuhr er Mellenia an und sah in der Dunkelheit umher.

"Öde!" meckerte sie nun in sich hinein.

"Was willst du überhaupt hier?"

"ich wollte sehen was du so machst! Die anderen labern nur und Arthur und Lancelot sind irgendwie weg…"

"Ich habe aber auch zu tun!" erklärte er genervt.

"Ja aber… ich will noch nicht schlafen." meinte Mellenia bedrückt und sah zum Vollmond der in herrlicher Pracht schien.

"Wegen deiner Träume!" fuhr es aus ihm heraus und Mellenia sah ihn erschrocken an. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

"W- woher …?"

"Ich hab gehört wie Elena Arthur und Lancelot darüber geredet haben." meinte er grob und sah genau wie Mel zuvor jetzt zum Mond.

"Dann wissen die anderen davon?"

"Was für Träume hast du?"

Mellenia hatte sich vorgenommen nie wieder darüber zu reden aber jetzt da es sowieso schon alle Welt wusste wie sie sich Nacht für Nacht quälte beschloss sie Tristan einen Teil zu erzählen.

"_Ok also in meinen Träumen geht es mehr oder weniger um ein paar Männer._

_Ich sehe sie nicht ganz, es ist immer ein wenig verschwommen aber ich sehe sie jede Nacht sterben. Immer und immer wieder. Es ist nicht so dass es immer gleich ist, denn sie sterben immer anders als im Traum zuvor. Es ergibt keinen Sinn! So wie ich mit den Männern umgehe kenne ich sie gut aber ob ich es will oder nicht ich erkenne sie nicht. Ich renne… ich renne in einem Wald immer weg vor irgendetwas aber ich drehe mich nicht um, ich kann nicht sehen vor wem ich fliehe._

_Ich hasse es… ich hasse es aufzuwachen und ich bin doch keinen Schritt weiter."_

"Und dann hast du schmerzen?" fragte er ruhig.

"Ja schreckliche Kopfschmerzen, ich nehme ständig Tabletten dagegen. Für mich sind sie schon fast Bonbons. Wenn ich nicht aufpasse ist mein Körper bald immun dagegen."

"Vielleicht willst du es gar nicht…" erklärte er gelassen und sah sie an. Ein paar Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht.

"Wieso sollte ich es nicht wollen? Ich will wissen vor wem ich wegrenne und ich will wissen wer diese Männer sind… doch das will ich!"

"Bist du schon mal auf die Idee gekommen das du es gar nicht sehen sollst!"

Mellenia verstand nicht was Tristan damit meinte. Sie schüttelte verständnislos mit dem Kopf.

"Versuch es nicht mit aller Kraft heraus zu finden, lass es geschehen, lass deine Träume zu!"

"Sie… zulassen." murmelte Mellenia und neigte den Kopf in Richtung Wald.

"Ich… ich bin müde!" meinte sie und sank vor Erschöpfung zu Boden.

"Was tust du da!" wollte Tristan wissen und wandte seinen Blick zu ihr, wie sie da am Boden saß, auf die Knie gesunken, links und recht ein Bein neben ihrer Hüfte angewinkelt (wisst ihr wie ich das meine?).

"Meine Beine machen nix mehr, ich kann nich mehr… tut mir leid ich…"

Plötzlich wurde ihr Schwarz vor Augen. Sie war zu erschöpft gewesen aber warum das hatte sie nicht gewusst…

Ein Wald vor ihr mitten in der grünen Landschaft stand dieser große Wald vor ihr.

Mit Kiefern, Tannen und Nadelhölzern anderer Art.

Im Wald war es finster, doch sie ging trotzdem hinein. Warum sie hinein ging das wusste sie nicht.

Ihr Haar verfing sich im Geäst der Bäume doch sie lief weiter, immer weiter.

"Hallo! Ist da jemand! Irgendjemand!"

Es hatte wieder angefangen zu schneien, und ihr wurde kalt da sah sie plötzlich Licht zwischen den endlosen Bäumen hervor scheinen und sie rannte darauf zu Angekommen kam sie an einen riesigen gefrorenen See. Auf einer Seite die Sachsen, auf der anderen konnte sie Arthur, Lancelot, Tristan, Gawain, Galahad, Bors und Dagonet sowie Guinivere und Elena erkennen. Sie standen da und schossen mit Pfeilen auf die Sachsen ein. Die Sachsen trauten sich nicht ganz über das Eis weil es drohte zu brechen doch Cedric schrie sie an sie sollen laufen.

Mellenia wusste worauf ihre Freunde warteten aber es schien nicht zu gelingen.

Plötzlich rannte Dagonet in die Mitte des Sees und zerschlug das Eis mit seiner Axt.

Die Pfeile rieselten nur so auf Dagonet herab und mit einem letzten schmerzvollen Schlag begann das Eis der reihe nach zu brechen. Bors zog Dagonet mit letzter Kraft vom Eis und brüllte ihn an am leben zu bleiben. Doch er war tot.

In diesem Moment schnürte sich Mellenias Kehle zu, sie bekam keine Luft, sie rang nach Luft doch es ging nicht. Sie sank wieder zu Boden und umfasste ihren Hals als würde er zugedrückt werden.

Ein letztes Mal rang sie wieder nach Luft und es gelang ihr.

Nachdem sie sich aufgerappelt hatte blickte sie zu den Sachsen, wie Ameisen tummelten sie sich im eisigen Wasser und versanken darin. Das verzweifelte greifen nach den Schollen die sich im Wasser hoben gelang nicht.

"Dagonet…" murmelte sie und sah zu der leblosen Person die im Schnee immer noch von Bors angebrüllt würde.

"Sie wacht auf!" hörte sie Guinivere schreien und öffnete langsam die Augen.

"Wie geht's dir?" fragte sie Arthurs Stimme.

Mellenia öffnete langsam ihre Augen und fand sich in einer Hütte wieder.

"Geht so! Was ist passiert!" wollte sie wissen und rappelte sich auf.

"Du bist vor Tristan zusammen gesackt, er hat dich zu Alecto in den Wagen gebracht und ist vor nach Rom geritten. Du hast 3 Tage geschlafen."

"3 Tage?" staunte Mel und ihr viel ein was sie geträumt hatte.

"Wo ist Tristan?"

"Warte ich hole ihn!" antwortete Arthur und verlies zusammen mit Guinivere die Hütte.

Kurze Zeit später kam Tristan ins Haus und stellte sich ans Lagerfeuer.  
"Was ist, alles in Ordnung!" fragte er gelassen und blickte zu ihr herüber.

"Ja! Ich hab was geträumt!" antwortete sie trüb und stand auf. Sie war noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen und drohte um zu kippen doch sie fasste sich wieder und zog sich ihre Stiefel an.

"… ich hab geträumt das Dagonet…"

Tristan wand sich unverwand um und starrte sie an. Dagonet… sie hatte es nicht gewusst und sprach plötzlich über ihn.

"Was ist mit ihm?" fuhr es aus ihm heraus.

In Mellenias Augen bildeten sich Tränen die sie gleich wieder weg wischte.

"Ich hab geträumt wie er gestorben ist… diesmal habe ich alles genau gesehen"

"Wie! Wie ist er gestorben?" wollte er aprobt wissen.

"Er hat mit seiner Axt Löcher ins Eis eines Sees geschlagen und wurde von mehreren Pfeilen der Sachsen getroffen." murmelte Mellenia und wieder wischte sie sich tränen weg.

"…"

"Was ist?" fragte Mel nachdem ihr Tristan keine Antwort gegeben hatte.

"Genau so ist er gestorben, vor zwei Tagen!" meinte er nun ruhig und schaute kalt in ihr Gesicht.

"Aber wie, wie kann das sein?"

Doch Tristan war schon auf dem weg zur Tür und traf eine Junge Frau an die sogleich eintrat.

Nachdem Mellenia diesen Schock verdaut hatte sah sie Gedanken verloren zur Tür…

Als Tristan die Frau sah hatte er es sich wahrscheinlich anders überlegt und blieb im Zimmer.

Sie beäugte Tristan und setzte sich auf das Bett auf dem sich Mellenia niedergelassen hatte.

"Oh du bist wach wie schön, ich bin Larissa. Geht es dir wieder besser?"

Fragte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme. Sie hatte schwarze Lange zu einem geflochtenen Zopf gebundene Haare und sah sehr hübsch aus wie Mellenia fand. Zwar nicht wie eine Prinzessin aber…

"Ja danke! Wo ist Elena?"

"Du meinst bestimmt deine Freundin. Sie ist mit Lancelot fort geritten um dein Pferd zu holen."

"Stimmt mein Motorrad kann ja keiner fahren außer Elena!"

Daran hatte sie nicht gedacht. Es war umständlich mit einem Bike in der mittelalterlichen Zeit wenn kein anderer als man selbst es fahren konnte.

Elena wusste wie viel Mellenia ihr Gefährt bedeutete. Selbst wenn sie schnell und unvorsichtig fuhr so ging sie doch immer schonend damit um als wüsste sie genau was man der Maschine abverlangen konnte.

"Wie ich gehört habe, verstehst du dich gut mit… den Rittern besonders… Lancelot hat es dir angetan oder? Mellenia." flüsterte ihre Larissa ins Ohr.

"Ähm… ja sie sind nett! Wieso?" beantwortete Mellenia und suchte Augenkontakt mit Tristan der zu sagen schien: Hilf mir!

Tristan hatte den Blick aufgefangen und meinte das Mellenia etwas Ruhe gut täte.

Larissa ließ sich nur schwer um eine Antwort bringen und wurde kurzer Hand rausgeschmissen.

"Danke Tristan!" schnaufte mellenia und stand auf.

"Nein du bleibst noch hier!" antwortete er.

"Aber mir geht's gut! Wirklich ich kann…" doch Tristan hielt es anscheinend anders für richtig und schubste sie aufs Bett.

"Hör zu deine Wunde an der Schulter hat sich entzündet… Elena sagte mir das die Tabletten die du nimmst eine Nebenwirkung haben und ich solle aufpassen das du bis zu ihrer Rückkehr im Bett bleibst."

"Aber ich… vertrau mir ich weiß was ich brauche und Ruhe ist es ganz sicher nicht.

Bitte lass mich raus gehen."

Tristan sah sie streng an, worauf Mellenia nicht weiter Einspruch hielt und sich an die Wand lehnte.

"Da ist noch etwas! Versuche sowenig wie möglich allein mit Larissa zu sein!"

"Wieso?"

"Es ist nicht gut für dich ganz einfach!"

"Ja Papa." grummelte Mellenia in sich hinein.

Während dessen ritten Elena und Lancelot zusammen um Mellenias Motorrad das El versteckt hatte zu holen.

Sobald sie angekommen währen, würde Lancelot allein auf dem Pferd reiten und El mit dem Bike nebenher fahren.

Es war nicht mehr weit nur mussten sie sich vor den Sachsen in Acht nehmen.

"Bist du immer so schweigsam?" frage El nach einer Weile.

"Das bist du doch normalerweise auch, wenn du Mellenia nicht gerade anschreist!" meinte Lancelot nach einer Weile und dirigierte das Pferd um auf dem richtigen Kurs zu bleiben.

"Ja weil das nötig war, du kennst sie doch überhaupt nicht!" stöhnte Elena und rollte mit den Augen.

"Dann erzähl mir etwas über sie!" erklärte er zu Els Überraschung.

"Warum sollte ich!" stocherte El nach.

"… weil ich mehr über sie wissen will! Das muss dich ja ungemein stören!" meinte Lancelot nach einer weile und blickte zum Himmel wobei im ein lächeln entrann.

"Nein es stört mich nicht. Ich hab nur gehört wie verschwenderisch du mit Frauen umgehst das ist alles!" grummelte El.

Lancelot wusste wobei das enden würde. Er hatte ja schon fast darauf gewartet.

"Was hat ER dir erzählt!" meinte er gelassen.

"Das du die Frauen liebst und sie dich. Du bist ein Weiberheld und glaub ja nicht das du einfach so davon kommst wenn du meine Freundin verletzt."

Erklärte diese mit kühlem Ton was bei Lancelot allgemein Verwirrung aussetzte.

"Warum sollte ich sie verletzen!"

"Ach tu nicht so, ich kenne Typen wie dich ob dus glaubst oder nich die gibt es in meiner Zeit auch und es wird sie immer geben."

Eine weile sagte keiner von beiden etwas bis sie das Bike fanden. El hatte es an einen Baum gelehnt und mit Zweigen bedeckt.

Sie stieg vom Pferd und Lancelot tat es ihr nach.

"Hilf mir bitte mal!" forderte El und Lancelot kam ihr zur Hilfe, die äste waren mit Regenwasser voll gesogen und schwerer denn zuvor gewesen.

Bevor El sich auf das Motorrad schwang und ihren Helm aufsetzte meinte Lancelot:

"Ich hab nicht vor sie zu verletzten!"

"Gut!" antwortete El und sah ihn an.

Lancelot setzte sich wieder aufs Pferd und sie gingen zurück in die Römische Hauptstadt.

Einen Tag hatte sie die Reise gekostet aber sie waren am ziel angekommen.

Lancelot stieg vom Pferd und erspähte Tristan der ihm mit einem Nicken Sicherheit verschaffte.

"Was hast du!" stocherte El nach als sie Lancelots beunruhigtes Gesicht gesehen hatte.

"Nichts!" ignorierte er und ging zu den anderen die sich bei einem Wirtshaus die Kehle befeuchteten.

Sofort kam Larissa auf ihn zu und hauchte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

Lancelot packte sie am Arm und sprach angestrengt zu ihr. Allem Anschein nach stritten sie sich wie El fand.

Larissa blieb ruhig und schlängelte wie eine liebesbedürftige Katze um ihn herum.

Lancelot trank seinen Krug aus und zerrte sie in eine dunkele Ecke.

Elena wusste dass Tristan mehr wissen musste und ging zu ihm. Er stand vor Mellenias Tür. Was er allerdings nicht wusste war dass Mellenias Langeweile überhand genommen hatte und sie aus dem Fenster verschwunden war. Sie schlich zwischen den Häusern herum denn sie wusste Tristan entging nur selten etwas.

"Was hatte das nicken von vorhin zu bedeuten!" wollte El jetzt wissen.

"Du hast es gesehen?"

"Ja was sollte das!" stocherte El wieder.

"Es ist wegen Larissa! Sie ist eine geliebte Lancelots." sprach er in aller Seelen ruhe.

"Ja und?"

"Sie haben wohl mitbekommen was Lancelot für Mellenia empfindet und sind eifersüchtig auf sie gewesen. Sie hat versucht sie während sie bewusstlos war zu erwürgen."

Meinte er nun und sah hinab zu El die geschockt war.

"Sie hat was? Und du spielst hier den Aufpasser ja? Für Lancelots kleinen Liebeleien oder wie!"

"Glaub mir wenn ich ihm das nicht schuldig wäre würde ich es nicht machen Elena!"

"… dieser miese…"

"Ich glaube ihm ist Mellenias Sicherheit sehr wichtig El." unterbrach er Els fluchen

"…" El sah zu Boden und schüttelte mit dem Kopf so dass ihre braunen Haare hin und her flogen.

"Mellenia geht es schon wieder besser, sie ist in ihrem Zimmer."

"Scheiß auf meine Orientierung!" meinte Mel als sie nicht mehr so recht wusste in welchem Teil der Stadt sie jetzt war. Es war dunkel und die Hauswende Morsch und feucht.

"Is ja widerlich! Scheiße wo zum Teufel sind die alle."

Sie lief einfach umher und begutachtete die Gegend bei der ihr bald das Würgen kam.

Gerade als sie um eine Hausecke bog sah sie Larissa die von Lancelot am wegrennen gehindert werden sollte. Und wieder sprach sie mit süßer Stimme.

"Ich mag es wenn du so aggressiv wirst!" meinte sie und sah ihn eindringlich an.

"Ach ja!" fragte er und fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihren Nacken, sie genoss es bis er plötzlich zupackte und sie beim Atmen hinderte.

"Wie gefällt dir das?" meinte er zornig und sein Blick wurde noch ernster.

"gh…"

"Fass sie noch einmal an und ich schwör dir…"

"… oh hast du angst ich tu dem hübschen Gesichtchen dieses Mädchens etwas zu leide mein Liebster?" fuhr sie ihn an als sie sich losmachen konnte.

"…"

"Wenn du mich küsst lasse ich sie in Ruhe."

Mellenia konnte es nicht fassen, so aggressiv hatte sie Lancelot noch nie gesehn und jetzt schien er sich auch noch von dieser blöden Kuh erpressen zu lassen.

Was für eine kranke Person kann das sein die für einen Kuss töten würde.

Gerade als Lancelot Larissa näher kommen wollte trat Mellenia um die Ecke.

"Schon gut! Du brauchst sie nicht küssen!" antwortete Mel und verschränkte die Arme.

"Mellenia!" entfuhr es Lancelot und er ließ von Larissa ab. Diese zog eine enttäuschte Schnute und wand sich Mellenia zu.

"Wenn er dich küsst küsse ich ihn sicherlich nie wieder!" Meinte Mel entschlossen

"Außerdem… Wenn ich mich nicht irre geht es um mich oder seh ich die Sache falsch!" fing Mel das Gespräch an und sah Larissa uninteressiert an.

"Richtig meine Süße, du stehst mir im weg!"

"Nenn mich noch mal Süße und es geht dir schlecht du billige Hafennutte!" brüllte Mellenia sie an.

"Miau, Lancelot deine Kleine kann ja richtig die krallen ausfahren! Alle Achtung." meinte Larissa und warf Lancelot einen Blick zu.

Lancelot war selbst überrascht er wusste zwar das Mellenia eine große Klappe hatte aber so hatte er sie noch nicht erlebt.

Es gab also immer noch Seiten die er nicht an ihr Kante, wollte Elena ihm deshalb nichts davon erzählen? Sollte er etwa allein darauf stoßen?

"Weißt du wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, würde ich hier nich so große Töne spucken, denn abgesehen vom dauer-ficken hast du doch sowieso von nichts eine Ahnung."

"Wie kannst du es wagen du kleines Weibstück!"

"Oho ein Fachbegriff, das kleine Blödchen hat also auch ein Gehirn, wenn auch nur im Format einer Erdnuss" lästerte Mel.

Larissa ging auf Mellenia los, gelangweilt sah diese zu wie sich Larissa anscheinend lächerlich machen wollte.

Sie war seit vier vollen Jahren zusammen mit Elena im Taekwondo- Kurs gewesen sah sie etwa so aus als hätte sie das umsonst über sich ergehen lassen?

Wohl kaum -.-

Gerade als Larissa auf sie einprügeln wollte blockte sie ihre Arme ab und stieß ihr mit dem Fuß die Beine weg. Sie fiel genau vor Mels Füße.

"Ja meinst du denn ich laber mir umsonst die ganze Zeit den Scheiß von der Seele?"

Fragte sie Lancelot der sich an die Wand gelehnt hatte um zu zuschauen.

"Aha so eine bist du also, und ich dachte jemanden wie dich muss man beschützen!"

Meinte er und lächelte ihr zu.

Larissa stöhnte und versuchte aufzustehen.

"Weißt du Larissa… ich kann dich wirklich verstehen, mir bei fehlendem Bewusstsein die Kehle abzuschnüren hätte sogar klappen können."

"Woher weißt du das!" fragte sie.

"Weißt du es gibt vieles was die Ritter können, aber Geheimnisse hüten fällt sicherlich nicht in ihre Kategorie!"

"Du kleine Ratte…"

"Pst… überanstrenge dein Gehirn nicht mit Dingen die du nicht verstehst. Obwohl… mit Ratten müsstest du dich doch auskennen oder?

Wie auch immer Bye!" rief Mellenia packte Lancelots Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich.

Mellenia hatte Lancelot auf ein Meer von Gras gezerrt, doch hier hin gewollt hatte sie eigentlich nicht. Das Mädel hat wirklich null Orientierungssinn dachte sich Lancelot der in Mels verzweifeltes Gesicht sah. Sie hatte mal wieder keine Ahnung wo sie war… Wo war verflucht noch mal diese Taverne von vorhin jetzt schon wieder.

Sie ließ sich aufs Gras plumpsen, schlug die arme um ihre Knie und stützte ihren Kopf darauf. Sie zog ihr Oberteil des Anzug aus und warf es neben sich auf die erde. Darunter trug sie ein weißes Top das ihre bräune hervorhob.

"Weißt du…" fing sie an wohl wissend das Lancelot ihr gehör schenkte.

"…Ich hab keine Ahnung wie oder wann wir wieder in unsere Zeit zurück können!"

"Vermisst du es?" fragte er und nahm neben ihr platz.

"Ich weiß nicht, sicher meine Freunde und meine Familie sind mir wichtig aber wäre es schlimm wenn ich sie im Moment nicht vermissen würde!"

"Nein! Es zeigt dass du auf dich allein gestellt sein kannst ohne zu verzweifeln!" meinte er ruhig und zupfte an einer ihrer Haarsträhnen herum.

"Was ist mit deiner Familie? Geht es ihr gut?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, wir wurden im Alter von 12 Jahren gezwungen für die Römer zu kämpfen. Noch dieser eine Auftrag und wir sind frei und können zurück in unser Land."

Erklärte Lancelot mit angestrengter Stimme, es viel ihm schwer darüber zu reden.

"Ich sag das nicht gern aber in meiner Zeit hat Rom nicht viel zu melden."

"Deine Welt gefällt mir!" grinste er. Mellenia sah jetzt entschlossen aus.

"Nun ja ich könnte dir einen Groben überblick verschaffen!" antwortete Mellenia und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, wie ihm schien, ließ sie von ihm ab um erneut ihren Blick mit dem seinen zu kreuzen. Doch sofort beugte er sich zu ihr hin und küsste sie, dieses Mal etwas fordernder und leidenschaftlicher.

Sie lagen in mitten einer saftig grünen Wiese. Der Wind wand Mellenias blonde Haare in alle Richtungen als sie ihren Kopf auf das Gras gelegt hatte und Lancelot sie zärtlich küsste.

Lancelots Hand umspielte Mellenias Taille so dass das Top noch weiter hoch rutschte.

Als sich die kalte Rüstung auf ihre Haut legte erschauderte sie und bekam eine Gänsehaut.

Lancelot lies seinen Brustschutz zu Boden fallen.

Er streichelte ihr über die Wange, krallte sich kurz in ihr Haar und fuhr ihr dann an der Seite entlang.

Bedächtig glitten Lancelots Hände unter ihr Hemd und sie zuckte zusammen als kalte Finger auf warme Haut trafen. Mellenia konnte ein lustvolles Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken und wand sich unter seinen Berührungen.

Sie lies ihre Hände über seine Muskulöse Brust gleiten. Wie eine Schlange zog sie sich an seinem Oberkörper hinauf bis sie mit ihm auf gleicher Höhe war .Tief blickte sie ihm ihn die Augen und da war sie wieder diese Vertrautheit.

Kleine Schweißperlen Standen auf ihrer Stirn. Eine löste sich und suchte ihren Weg entlang ihrer Wangenknochen bis sie am Hals auf Lancelots Hand stieß die sie Aufhielt.

Die Wärme die Lancelot ausstrahlte, erfüllte Mellenias Körper und jede weitere Berührung wurde gierig von ihr aufgenommen. „Du bist schön" raunte Lancelot ihr ins Ohr, „wunderschön"

„Lancelot, ich ...Was hast du mit mir vor?"

„Ich will dich genießen jeden teil deines Körpers!"

Etwas, störte sie als würde sie wissen das etwas dazwischen kommen würde presste sie ihn sanft von sich weg und sah in Richtung Wald. Und als hätte es ihr jemand gesagt kam Elena heraus gelaufen und blickte sich suchend nach ihrer Freundin um.

„Mellenia!" schrie sie und erblickte die beiden.

Lancelot blickte Mellenia fragend an nachdem er Elena erblick hatte.

„Woher wusstest du…?" Mel zuckte mit den schultern.

„Keine Ahnung ich habs einfach gespürt." meinte diese und nahm scheu die Hand von seinem Arm.

Nun ja es fehlte Lancelot nur der Brustpanzer und Mel das T- Shirt also kein Grund für Elena sonst etwas zu denken was wohlmöglich passiert wäre wenn diese nich gekommen wäre.

Zur gleichen Zeit betranken sich die anderen Ritter in der Taverne und ließen sich von Bors Frau Pandora etwas vorsingen als Mellenia und Lancelot von Elena zurückgezerrt wurden.

„Ah da seid ihr ja!" meinte Gawain und lies mit einem lauten Knall den Becher auf den Tisch plumpsen.

„Tristan hat sich schon sorgen um euch gemacht." entschied Galahad für sich und stieß mit Bors an.

„Im ernst? Wieso!" fragte Mellenia ungeduldig denn sie wusste das Tristan eigentlich hätte Wache vor ihrer Tür schieben sollen.

„Tut mir leid, es war so Öde ich musste einfach raus!" antwortete Mellenia und errötete leicht."  
Ein gleichgültiges knurren entrann Tristan.

„Bors… es tut mir leid wegen Dagonet…" erklärte Elena und knetete ihre Hände.

„Ach lasst mich in ruhe!" meinte Bors und verschwand vom Tisch, ihm war Dagonet s Tod am meisten Nahe gegangen.

Elena setzte sich zu Galahad und senkte ihren Kopf gelangweilt auf ihre Hände.

Wie die beiden ihr gegenüber saßen, es war schon niedlich anscheinend benahm sich Mellenia von mal zu mal anders. Lancelot sah immerzu zu ihr um sich zu vergewissern das sie noch da war. Sie selber schien davon allerdings nicht viel mitzubekommen und nippte an einem Bierkrug der ihr gerade gebracht worden war, als sie Elenas Blick auffing.

„Was?" fragte Mel unwissend.

„Nichts!" antwortete El und fing an zu grinsen.

„Habt ihr schon einmal darüber nachgedacht wie ihr zurückkommt?" fragte Galahad nun beiläufig und senkte den seinigen Bierkrug. Als Elena nun unverwandt Galahad angaffte verschluckte er sich und fing an zu husten.

„Hey alles Ok?" fragte Elena und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

„hust was soll das denn!" meckerte er nach den sachten Schlägen auf den Rücken.

„Das macht man so wenn man sich verschluckt. Das hilft die Luft die man mitgeschluckt hat aus der Lunge zu bekommen, kennt ihr das noch nicht?"

„Aus der Lunge. Wo verdammt lernst du so was?"

„Naja…"

„Ach stimmt ja… wisst ihr zufällig auch wie wir die Sachsen zur Strecke kriegen? Wenn ihr ja sonst alles wisst!"

„Hey was soll das du musst deinen Frust nicht an mir auslassen, ich habs bloß so gesagt wies ist. Tut mir leid das ich dir helfen wollte Idiot!"

Elena stand auf und verschwand in die Menge.

„Elena!" schrie ihr Mellenia hinterher.

„Hmpf…" gab Galahad von sich und sah in den Krug.

„Toll, wo will sie denn hin?" fragte Gawain und zuckte gleichzeitig mit den Schultern als ob er seine Antwort sowieso nicht bekommen würde.

„Ich geh sie suchen, kommst du mit Lancelot?" Mellenia stand auf und sah Lancelot an der Galahad einen DU -BIST -SCHULD Blick zuwarf und dann mit Mel mitging.

Nach einer Weile kamen die beiden zurück nachdem Lancelot einem Typen den Arm verrenkte als dieser Mel angrabschen wollte und einer anderen Frau einen interessierten Blick zugeworfen hatte.

„Geh doch gleich hin und knutsch sie ab!"

„Was!"

„Idiot!" meinte Mel und ging vor.

Galahad der sich langsam Gedanken um Elena machte, stand auf und fing auch an sie zu suchen. Elena war in den Wald gelaufen. Sie war sicher etwas zu hören… ein rascheln. War das wohlmöglich wieder Mellenia die sie erschrecken wollte? Das wäre so typisch für sie. Zielstrebig ging sie weiter ohne ihre Angst zu zeigen. Immer dichter wurden die Bäume um sie herum, logischer Weise auch dunkler schlussfolgerte Elena. Aber noch wollte sie nicht zurückgehen.

„Ich will nach Hause!"

Erklärte sie sich. Vor Mellenia würde sie das nie zugeben. Sie war stark und Mutig. Mel ging ihren Weg immer wie er gerade kam. Sie war spontan.

„Warum? Warum kann ich nicht genau so sein!"

„Aber nee, immer muss ich abwiegen was, falsch, richtig, realistisch, unklug, oder unrealistisch ist."

Ihr Fuß verfing sich im Gestrüpp und sie viel…

„Woah!"

**Patsch**

„BullShit… ich heul gleich!"  
Elena rappelte sich auf und humpelte zu einer großen Baumwurzel wo sie sich drauf setze und ihr Handy hervor kramte.

Sie versuchte doch Tatsächlich jemanden anzurufen. Obwohl sie ganz genau wusste das es in dieser Zeit noch keine Satelliten gab die ihre Frequenzen empfangen konnten.

Sie lehnte sich an den Baum und schloss die Augen.

_Ich will einfach nur nach Hause._

Galahad wusste nicht warum er Elena nachging. Vielleicht war es das bild damals am Fluss gewesen was er einfach nicht mehr vergessen konnte.

Er wollte Elena nicht anschreien und schon gar nicht beleidigen. Aber Dagonets Tod war ihm einfach zu viel gewesen und er machte sich schreckliche Vorwürfe warum er es nicht verhindern konnte. Genau wie bei den anderen Rittern die schon gefallen waren.

Sie waren die letzten Ritter gewesen und obwohl sie ihren Auftrag schon so gut wie

Erledigt hatten musste Dago unbedingt noch den Helden spielen. Wieso? Sie hätten es schon irgendwie geschafft. Auch wenn er sich eingestehen musste das sie dadurch mehr Zeit und Leben gerettet hatten als ohne seinen Tod.

Drei Schritte weiter hörte Galahad ein schluchzen und jammern.

Seine Füße übersprangen das Geäst das sich am Boden lang geschlängelt hatte und lief zu dem Baum an dem eine zierliche Gestalt kauerte und ihr Gesicht in den Armen vergruben hatte.

„Elena…" vom Klang der Stimme die ihre Ohren Strich hob sie ihren Kopf und wischte sich mit dem unterarm grob über dass Gesicht.

Immer noch schluchzte sie.

„Was willst du!"

„Die anderen Suchen dich überall… ich suche dich überall." verbesserte Galahad sich selbst.

Elena fasste sich und rappelte sich auf. Stur humpelte sie an Galahad vorbei und beachtete ihn nicht weiter.

„Elena…"  
„Was…"

„…"  
„Pass auf da ist eine…"

**Patsch**

„… Wurzel"

Elena hätte schreien können. Was war das nur für ein beschissener Tag! Na ganz toll, ein angeknackster Fuß und eine Beule an der Stirn.

„Ich Hasse diese Zeit…" jammerte Elena und stützte sich mit den Händen vom Boden ab.

„Ich will zurück, zurück in meine Zeit… was soll ich bloß hier. Ich will gepflasterte Steinstraßen, vernünftige beheizte Häuser, Autos und… und ich will zu meiner Familie!"

„Hör auf zu weinen!" meinte Galahad, schritt auf Elena zu und hob sie auf seine Arme.

„Was…"  
„Das steht hübschen Mädchen nicht!" erklärte er wieder und lief mit ihr in den

Armen los.

Elena starrte Galahad an, so hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Sie fühlte sich wohl bei ihm, wäre sie eine Katze gewesen, hätte sie angefangen zu schurren.

Galahad bemerkte ihren Blick und sah sie an.

Ertappt! Dachte Elena.

"Bin… Bin ich dir auch nicht zu schwer?"

"Hm?"

" Nein, du bist ein Fliegengewicht… mein Schwert ist schwerer als du glaub mir!"

"Du lügst…"  
"Du bezeichnest mich als Lügner? Wer gibt dir die Erlaubnis dazu!" wollte Galahad wissen.

"Ich brauche keine Erlaubnis." erklärte El selbstischer und starrte zu Boden.

"Hör mal, dass was ich vorhin gesagt habe, ich hab's nicht so gemeint, es ist nur wegen Dagonet gewesen."

"Schon gut, du hattest recht, ich bin ganz schön rechthaberisch, dass wirft man mir schon immer vor. Auch in der schule… sehen wir es doch ein ich bin ein Streber.

Ich wäre gern so locker wie ihr alle."

"Du bist etwas… Besonderes!"

"Bin ich das?"

"In unserer Zeit können Frauen gar nichts, sie bekommen Kinder, kochen und halten die Familie zusammen. Sicher bist du etwas Besonderes. Und ich zweifle keinen Moment daran dass du das mit den Kindern auch hinbekommen würdest."

"Das hat mir noch nie jemand gesagt… Danke!" erwiderte Elena.

"Diese Maschinen mit denen ihr fahrt… fahren die Menschen in der Zukunft alle so etwas?"

"Naja, es gibt noch andere Fortbewegungsmittel!"

"Diese Autos?"  
"Genau, in diese passen fünf oder mehrere Personen hinein, kommt ganz darauf an was für eine Marke.

"Interessant."  
"Und dann gibt es noch Inliner, Fahrräder, Züge und Flugzeuge"

Galahad sah sie fragend an.

"Inliner sind Schuhe mit kleinen Rädern daran, Fahrräder so etwas Ähnliches wie unsere Bike nur mit dünneren Reifen wo man selbst treten muss. Züge sind über dreißig Meterlange Abteile die auf Schienen immer denselben Weg fahren in diese passen hundert Leute oder so."

"Und Flugzeuge?"

"Das sind Flugmaschinen. Mit denen können Menschen in weniger als einem Tag ans andere Ende der Welt geflogen werden."  
"Unfassbar!"

Mellenia ging derweil ins Wirtshaus. Sie wusste das Lancelot jeder Frau hinterher stieg, die anderen hatten sie gewarnt. Aber es war jedes Mal das gleiche, Mel wollte und konnte nie hören. Abgesehen davon war das Gefühl in ihrem Bauch von einem Moment zum anderen gewachsen und sie wusste was es für eines war.

Sie war dabei sich ernsthaft in Lancelot zu verlieben. Es stellte sich nur noch die Frage, könnte Lancelot für Mellenia die selben Gefühle entwickeln? Sie wollte das er Gefühle empfand die er bei all seinen Frauenbesuchen noch nie empfunden hatte.

Mellenia ging in ein Zimmer und ließ sich auf ein hartes Holzbett fallen.

"Hm, was ist? Glaubst du dass er dich liebt?" fragte eine bekannte Stimme.

Larissa trat wie selbstverständlich ins Zimmer, es folgte ihr ein eingebildeter Schönling in Rüstung und strich sich seine Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Er stellte sich zu Larissa und sah Mel wählerisch an.

"Was willst du hier du Ratte, hat dir die Abreibung vorhin so gefallen? Willst du noch eine?"

"Ich hab dir Besuch mitgebracht, Lazlo mag widerspenstige Mädchen wie dich."

"Oh da hab ich jetz aber Angst, den Typen krieg ich doch locker zu fall, der sieht so aus als hätte er Angst sich einen Fingernagel abzubrechen!"

"Tz, glaub mir danach wird dich Lancelot nicht einmal mehr mit dem Rücken ansehen meine kleine."  
Larissas Selbstsicherheit nach der Abreibung die sie vorhin von Mellenia bekommen hatte, machte sie ein wenig unsicher. Warum war sie sich so sicher, wieso?

"Was hast du vor!" wollte mellenia nun wissen.

"Alles was du wissen musst ist dass Lancelot MIR gehört, keiner anderen und wenn du mir in die Quere kommst wirst du es bereuen!"

"Larissa, lasst mich mit ihr allein, ich will mich ein wenig mit ihr begnügen!" meinte Lazlo aufgeregt und legte seine Armrüstung auf dem Holztisch ab.

"Nun gut, ich werde mich derweil… um Lancelot kümmern…" erklärte Larissa erfreut.

"Ich kann es kaum erwarten dich aus zu packen meine Kleine…" der Schönling klang erregt und näherte sich Mellenia die zurückwich und etwas suchte das sie ihm überziehen konnte. Aber in diesem null Sterne Zimmer gab es nichts. Nur einen Stuhl einen Tisch und ein Holzbett.

"Was bildest du dir überhaupt ein? Willst du das ich mich übergebe du Schwuchtel!" meckerte Mellenia.

Solange ihr nichts einfiel mussten Drohungen und Beschimpfungen herhalten damit sie ihn einschüchtern konnte.

"Ich weiß wie man mit Kratzbürsten umgeht, mach dir keine Gedanken süße."

"Was… was hat Larissa gemeint? Vorhin…" versuchte Mel abzulenken.

Doch Lazlo hatte sie schon gepackt und aufs Bett geworfen.

Mel tatzte nach ihm und fügte ihm einen Kratzer zu.

"Halt endlich still…" Lazlo holte aus und schlug Mellenia mit einer Faust in den Magen. Ein husten und Mel schloss die Augen…

Lancelot hingegen saß bei Tristan am Tisch und trank noch einen Weinkrug aus.

"Was starrst du mich so an?" knurrte Lancelot.

"Weil du ein Trottel bist!" antwortete dieser wie selbstverständlich und hob die Hand. Ein Falke landete auf seinem Arm und fiepte ohne unterlass.

"Ach ja? Denkst du ich hab nicht gesehen wie du sie ansiehst Tristan!"

"Und wenn schon, mittlerweile glaube ich es wäre tatsächlich besser gewesen hätte ich…"

"Was?"

"…."

"Was hättest du tun sollen!"

Obwohl Lancelot keine antwort bekam wusste er sehr genau worauf Tristan hinauswollte.

"Du hättest das Mädchen ignorieren sollen."

"Ist mir auch klar!"

"Die Macht der Gewohnheit was!"

"Sie ist mir wirklich wichtig…"

"Pah…"

"Was willst du eigentlich, du hast doch keine Ahnung!" fuhr Lancelot Tristan an und stemmte seine Hände zornig auf den Tisch.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung? Im Gegenteil, ich weiß mehr über Gefühle als du, du kannst doch nur vom einen Bett ins andere schlüpfen. Ich beobachte dich schon einige Jahre weißt du das? Und ich kann dir nicht mal mehr genau sagen wie vielen Mädchen du die Herzen gebrochen hast. Da wo ich her komme, bindet man sich einmal und das mit der einzigen, der wahren, der Liebe des Lebens und wenn es diese ist dann, das kannst du MIR glauben, willst du nie wieder eine andere."

"…"

Eine Weile herrschte Ruhe am Tisch. Plötzlich schlangen sich zwei Arme um Lancelot.

Als Lancelot schwarze Haare erblickte machte er sich von den Armen los und stieß sie von sich.

"Was soll das!"

Larissa grinste ihn hinterhältig und verliebt an.

"Weißt du, ich lasse es nicht zu dass sich jemand zwischen uns stellt geliebter."  
Tristan nahm sich noch einen Schluck zu gemühte bevor er seinen Blick auf Larissa warf.

"Verschwinde endlich aus meinem Blickfeld verdammt oder…"

"Oder was? Tz Tz Tz, du solltest nicht in diesem Ton mit mir reden. Immerhin wird diese kleine nicht mehr lange dein Zeitvertreib sein."

Lancelot war starr vor Schreck, hatte Larissa ihr etwas angetan? Aber sie konnte sich doch verteidigen, er war dabei gewesen als sie Larissa fertig gemacht hatte. Was war passiert? Wo war sie jetzt? Warum war sie nicht hier, bei ihm, in Sicherheit?

"Wo ist sie? Was hast du getan?"

In diesem Moment kamen Galahad und Elena dazu gestoßen.

"Hey Leute was ist den los?" fragte Elena nun Vergnügter. Galahad hatte ihren Knöchel so gut es ging verarztet.

Galahad stand dich hinter ihr… (eueueueu)

Tristan warf ihr einen unbeeindruckten Blick zu und gab ihr die Kurzfassung.

"Larissa- eifersüchtig-Lancelot-Mellenia-Rache-Vergewaltigungsaktion…"

"Man ist die denn doof? Ich muss wirklich ständig auf sie aufpassen, da ist man mal ne Stunde nicht da und was macht Mel? Vergnügt sich ohne es selbst zu wollen mit nem Typen den Larissa anheuert um Lancelot eins auszuwischen!"

"Ich muss schon sagen, interpretieren kann sie wirklich gut!" meinte Tristan.

"Wie dem auch sei, diese kleine Göre wird mir nicht mehr in die Quere kommen!" spottete Larissa.

"Larissa…" Machte El auf sich aufmerksam.

"Was willst du!"

"Siehst dus denn nicht?" stocherte Elena nach.

"…Hä?"  
"Man bist du blöd, kein wunder dass Lancelot dich nicht will. Und fals du es noch nicht mitbekommen hast, was ich stark bezweifle…" Elena schritt zügig und lächelnd auf Larissa zu. Sie ergriff Larissas Arm verdrehte ihn ihr sodass ihre Hand auf dem Rücken lag. El presste die Hand fest an Larissa die ein jammern nicht unterdrücken konnte.

"… hier ist noch eine Göre die vor hat dir in die Quere zu kommen. Also wo ist sie?"

"Ahhrg… lass mich… Lancelot"

Elena sah Lancelot der nicht im geringsten ein Problem damit hatte dass El Larissa quälte.

"Ich hab so das Gefühl als hätte er nicht vor dir zu helfen!"

"Ich sags ja ich sags ja!" keuchte Larissa.

"Heute noch wenn geht!"

"Im Wirtshaus, in einem der Zimmer im oberen Stock!"

El ließ Larissa los und bedankte sich höflich wie sie es sonst auch tat.

"Wow!" fügte sich Galahad beeindruckt ein.

"Sicher dass das Elena ist? Die ruhige, schlaue Elena?" wollte Gawain wissen der dazu gestoßen kam.

"Ja ich bins, ich fühl mich nur grad richtig gut wisst ihr!"

Die Ritter nickten mit dem Kopf auch wenn sie rein gar nichts verstanden.

"Wo sind Artuhr und Bors?" fragte Lancelot Gawain.

"Die kommen gleich, haben sich mit dem Bischof unterhalten."  
Elena machte kehrt und lief zu Wirtshaus. Die Ritter taumelten mehr oder weniger hinterher.

Inzwischen war Mellenia wieder zu sich gekommen. Ihre Hände und Füße waren gefesselt .Sie lag eine Weile still und überprüfte die Verfassung ihres Körpers.

.  
Arme: zwei.  
Finger: zehn.

Beine: zwei

Schlimmere Arten aufzuwachen: sechs.

Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin und suchte den Schönling.

Er hatte die Tür offen gelassen und war gerade nicht da.

"Pf Anfänger!" grinste Mellenia. Sie zog mit beiden Händen ihre Mottoradschlüssel aus der Tasche und fing an die Seile ihrer Füße durchzukratzen.

Als sie Fertig war knarte die Tür und der Schönling trat ein, besoffen!

"Oh, nein. Du bists, welche Blödheit kosmischen Ausmaßes treibt dich immer wieder dazu, hier auzutauchen hä?"

"isch haabe noch'n Wörtschen mit dir su re'n!"

"Das daraus etwas wird, würde ich an deiner Stelle ganz stark bezweifeln..." erreiferte sich Mel und lies die nächsten Fesseln fallen.

"Du has' wohl geglaubt, du komms' so ohne weideres davon! Aber nich mid mir, Kleine" blubberte der Schönling und stolperte fast.

"Bist du in der Position, Ansprüche zu stellen?"

"Du wirsd scho sehn"  
"Bitte, tu dir keinen Zwang an."  
Mellenia fand das Verhalten von Laszlo immer amüsanter, allerdings hatte sie keine Lust darauf einzugehen.

"Du hättest disch nisch mit La... la Larissssa anlegen sollen" stotterte er

"Das ist aber ganz schlecht für mich, was? Und was gedenkst du, jetzt zu tun?"

"Gaaans einfach!"  
"Hör mal, meinst du nicht, du solltest das Schwert lieber wegstecken? Du verletzt dich noch selber..."  
„Sai einwach still…"

"Sollte das nich eigentlich ne Vergewaltigungsaktion werden?"

"Mit dir? Du haztht mir mei Geschicht zergratzt!" meinte Laszlo empört.

"Tunte !-.-"

"Was?"

"Schwuchtel!"

"Was solls n bitte sain!"

"Das sind Typen die sich wie Mädchen aufführen und auf Kerle stehen.

Du bist ein homosexueller kleiner Popieker!"

"Dat nimmst de zurück!"

"Aber dass ist die Wahrheit, guck dich doch mal an. _Hilfe du hast mir mein zartes Gesicht zerkratzt. _Und dann besäufst du dich noch, ich denke du hast so was schon oft gemacht? Seh ich so scheiße aus? -.-" (ok darauf wolln wa jetz nicht weiter eingehn)

3,2,1 und Elena und die Ritter stürmten ins Zimmer.

Laszlo stand heulend an der Wand und Mel saß triumphierend auf dem Bett.

"Mellenia? Was ist den hier los?" fragte Elena. Mellenia sah dass Elena nach Galahads Hand gegriffen hatte.

"ui wie süß" kam es von Mellenia.

"?"

Elena ließ Galahads Hand los und sah sich Laszlo an.

"Was hast du ihm angetan?"

"Achso naja, ich schätze ich hab ihn grad geoutet!" erklärte Mellenia und kratze sich an der Wange.

Elena brüllte los vor lachen und konnte sich nicht mehr einkriegen.

Sie hielt die Hände auf den Bauch denn sie bekam schmerzen davon.

"Öhm Elena?" fragte Mel.

"Uhahaha!"

"El?"

"Pff, hallo?"

"Uhahahehe!"

Sie sah die Ritter an die dem ganzen Aufmerksamkeit schenkten. Tristan sah aus wie immer, gelangweilt. Gawain lachte und wischte sich die Tränen vom Lachen aus dem Gesicht.

Galahad sog die Informationen über Els Lachanfall förmlich auf um noch mehr über sie zu erfahren. Und Lancelot sah nach ob es Mellenia auch gut ging. Kein Kratzer nur verwuscheltes Haar. Wie machte sie das nur, war er da etwa einer Psychopatin auf den Leim gegangen?


End file.
